Phantoms
by ZealProphet
Summary: This is a TNG/VOY crossover about a spatial anomaly. The conclusion is in! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek characters.  
  
  
  
Phantoms: Prologue  
  
"Captain. We are approaching the coordinates of the USS Impetus. Their warp core is to  
breach in 3 hours." Data reports from the conn of the Enterprise-D.  
"That gives us plenty of time." Captain Picard leans forward, thinking.  
"I would have to disagree, captain." Worf's statement brings Picard to lean back and  
turn back as well. "They are being pulled into some kind of spatial anomaly near by. I estimate  
we have approximately half an hour until they are crushed." Picard stands up at this, then turns  
to Riker.  
"Worf, beam the crew to the Enterprise. Sickbay-"  
"Captain, the anomaly is preventing us from getting onto a clear lock. We're going to  
have to send someone there to place beacons for us to get a clean lock."  
"Yes, lieutenant. Will, assemble a rescue team. Get beacons onto everyone of their crew  
in half an hour."  
"Yes, captain. Data, Geordi, get to transporter room three now. Crusher, you'll beam  
with the second team." Riker barks as he follows Data into the turbolift.  
  
A clean transporter room dissolved into a smoking bridge, where Data and Geordi rush  
in. After a minute Crusher and a medical team materialize and hurry outside the bridge,  
beacons and tricorders ready. Riker holds his phaser steady as Geordi runs his tricorder over  
the bridge.  
"Lifesign here." Geordi lifts a pile of debris to a lieutenant, which Data places a beacon  
on. The lieutenant dematerializes.  
  
"Captain, we have fifteen minutes until it is crushed." Worf reports hastily.  
"Can we transport at any time?" Picard rushes to the tactical station.  
"Yes, sir. The anomaly will merely affect the beam."  
"Affect?"  
"It will be more difficult to beam the teams out." Worf says still hastily.  
"Enterprise to Riker. I suggest you hurry. You have approximately ten minutes. Any  
more than that and we won't be able to get you out in time."  
"Yes, captain." Riker's voice is brisk, but little calm nevertheless. Picard quickly sits in  
the chair uncomfortably. Deanna watches him very carefully. The ship suddenly rocks.  
"Captain, we are being caught in the anomaly!" The flight controller yells, under the  
stress.  
"Get out of it!" Picard yells back.  
"Any farther and we won't be able to beam the teams back!"  
"Enterprise to Riker, how many more?"  
"Captain, we're all done." Riker says with tranquillity.  
"Transporter Rooms, beam all the teams!" Picard yells over the comline.  
"I'm having trouble locking onto them individually."  
"Worf, how long for both of us?" Picard demands.  
"The Impetus has approximately three minutes to collapse. However, we have four  
minutes. One minute difference is extremely risky, captain." Worf says with doubt.  
"Room three, have you got any of them?" Picard demands once again.  
"I've got Crusher's team."  
"Room one, report!" The ship suddenly shakes again and Picard is thrown to the floor.  
"I'm still having trouble.....I think I've got them!"  
"Captain, the Impetus is in critical danger. It is being crushed." Picard abruptly looks to  
the viewscreen, where the Impetus is destroyed by the anomaly.  
"Helm, get us out of here, maximum warp!"  
"The pull is too strong! I'm trying....." Once the ship is cleared, Picard's first thought is  
Riker.  
"Transporter Room One, report. Room one, report! Report!" The computer voice  
suddenly blares,  
"Security to Transporter Room One." Picard watches horrified.  
  
Meanwhile, the transporter officer holds steadily at three men who are wearing similar  
pins to those of the Federation, but their uniform.... The obvious leader, a black Vulcan, walks  
up, phaser still held.  
"I am Lieutenant Commander Tuvok...what is our present location?" 


	2. Impossibility

PHANTOMS: Chapter One  
Impossibility  
  
"Security to Transporter Room Three." Captain Kathryn Janeway stands up quickly and watches Chakotay's movements.  
"Bridge to Transporter Room Three, report!"  
"It looks like...Starfleet officers, captain. From, I'd have to say...about ten years ago." Janeway nods to Chakotay.  
"Get down there. See who it is." Chakotay nods back and rushes to the transporter room.  
  
By the time Chakotay had gotten there, the mysterious Starfleet officer had already gotten impatient.  
"I'll ask you one more time-what the-"  
"Commander William Riker?" Chakotay asks, a stab in the dark.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"William Riker...first officer of the Starship Enterprise, am I correct? And if I'm not mistaken...Commander Data and LaForge!"  
"I don't know who you are, but I know full well you can't be reading my mind!" Riker walks up to Chakotay. Chakotay nods to the security officers.  
"Put those down." The security officers hesitate but do so anyway.  
"Mr. Riker, I am sure this is quite a....unpleasant experience, but please lower your weapon and we will see where you came from." The past commander too hesitates,  
but then puts his weapon down.  
"I am Commander Chakotay."  
"No offense, but I don't care who you are, I want to know where I am!"  
"I understand. Please follow me." Chakotay exits the room and allows Riker to follow him. When they enter the turbolift Riker looks around.  
"Commander...Chakotay did you say? In any case, I've never seen quite a ship like this."  
"Commander Riker, I am sure our captain will be able to explain that." Chakotay smiles at the thought of Captain Janeway meeting Commander Riker.  
  
"The Temporal Prime Directive, Chakotay! We can't let them know everything of this timeline!" Chakotay and Janeway were now in Janeway's ready room, debating over the past officer's  
presence.  
"No offense, captain, but we don't even know how far back he is from!" Chakotay shouts.  
"In any case, he hasn't seen the Intrepid class vessel! If we let him see it, the future could be in danger! Chakotay, I don't want to argue with you, but if we let him know whatever."  
"The consequences have been severe. Captain, do you remember Telek R'Mor? He saw the ship, the technology, he even beamed aboard! He was from twenty years in the past, captain! Riker's  
only from a decade in the past! Captain, Telek R'Mor never mentioned any of this to anyone back home, in 2351 If only Riker could do the same!"  
"Chakotay, I'm sure you would like to do so, but one case is enough! How would Riker explain this to...Captain Picard! What would be his excuse? Chakotay, we shouldn't be focussing  
on Tuvok, Paris and Kim?!"  
"Captain, if I could only get your permission for Riker, we could do just that." Janeway paused for a moment.  
"Commander, I am inclined to agree with you, however...breaking the temporal prime directive would be a direct opposition of-"  
"Captain, if I come up with an excuse, and only Riker, Data, and LaForge know, I can get them to tell no one and I mean no one period."  
"Chakotay, I trust you to the fullest and I am sure what you are saying can be done. My quick decision...is to let you show him around." Janeway looks up at Chakotay, who smiles as he leaves.  
  
"Commander, have you gotten comfortable?" Chakotay asks as the doors to Riker's guest quarters open.  
"Commander, I must apologize for my...aggression in the transporter room. I would like to thank you for your hospitality."  
"You are very welcome. Would you like for me to show you around the ship?"  
"Commander, I would love to look around. Could I also bring-"  
"Data and LaForge? Of course." Chakotay leads Riker to the turbolift as before.  
  
"And of course, the prime source for propulsion, engineering." LaForge especially looks around.  
"Commander Chakotay, this is very advanced technology. Could I take a...closer look?"  
"Be my guest." Chakotay smiles at LaForge as he examines a panel.  
"Bio-neural circuitry? I'm sure this is extremely efficient."  
"Indeed it is." A voice coming down the lift states. Riker immediately recognizes the implants and grabs Chakotay.  
"Intruder Alert! We have a Borg!" Chakotay almost laughs at Riker's reaction.  
"She has been severed from the Collective. Her name is Seven of Nine." Riker calms.  
"Commander, I would have to say this is a ship of wonders. Thank you for showing me around."  
"Data, Geordi." Chakotay raises his voice. "Would you like something to eat? Our last step is the mess hall. Finishing the tour."  
"Bridge to Chakotay." Chakotay taps his combadge.  
"Chakotay here, captain."  
"Commander, report to the bridge immediately. We have some important discoveries."  
"Aye, captain."  
"Bring the Enterprise crew as well." Janeway states over the comlink.  
"Aye. Chakotay out. Gentlemen, I'm afraid the mess hall will have to wait." Chakotay motions to the door as all three walk to it, leaving Chakotay to follow them. 


	3. Identities

PHANTOMS  
Chapter Three  
  
Identities  
  
"You know what? This really looks like a Starfleet ship. An old Starfleet ship." Kim quietly said to Paris and Tuvok. The three had been put in the brig  
for the time being while the mysterious Starfleet crew sorted out their situation.  
"If you can identify it, I'm waiting, Harry." Paris quickly mutters. Kim thinks for a moment, then stops.  
"Mr. Kim, any insight would help us." Tuvok states.  
"It looks like a Starfleet ship, and the crew on it are wearing Starfleet uniforms. Past Starfleet uniforms." Kim observes. Tuvok stands up at this.  
"What is the current year?" The brig officer hesitates, and is about to reply but the brig doors open and he stands at attention when Captain Picard walks in.  
"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok..you look like a Vulcan and a Starfleet officer...I am inclined to agree you are who you say you are." Tuvok listens very carefully.  
"But I would like to know what you have done with my first officer and his away team."  
"I assure you, captain. I do not know what has happened with your crewmen. If you would allow me to-"  
"Commander, here is what happened - the away team I sent was rescuing crewmen from the Starship Impetus. When we tried to beam them back, you came aboard."  
"Why were they rescuing crewmen from a starship? Why not just beam them over." Paris asks, standing as well.  
"A spatial anomaly was preventing us from doing that correctly." This perked Paris and Kim's attention.  
"Same thing happened where we were." Kim says, watching Picard. Picard nods to the brig officer.  
"Lower the forcefield." The forcefield goes down. "Do we have the same problem? You three crewmen are missing from your ship, three crewmen are missing from my  
ship!" Picard almost smiles at the three, then motions to get out of the brig. Tuvok gets out, followed by Kim then Paris. Picard walks out, with the security officer following  
the three from Voyager.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Lieutenant Paris. Ensign Kim." Picard says in his ready room. "I would like to know..how exactly you got here."  
"We were on Voyager." Paris starts.  
"Voyager?" Picard questions immediately.  
"Our ship." Kim replies.  
"We had detected an alien ship. They seemed friendly. So we were assigned to beam over and rescue the injured survivors. But, after rematerialization, we appeared here."  
"On the Enterprise." Picard adds.  
"Enterprise! I knew I- Sorry, sir." Kim says sheepishly.  
"What I would like to know is, Mr. Tuvok, why you are a lieutenant commander, and also why you are wearing those..different uniforms."  
"Could I please confer with my fellow..crewmates?" Tuvok suggests quietly. Picard nods.  
"Lieutenant..Ensign...from what I gather, we are in the past. The temporal prime directive would seem to apply." Tuvok whispers.  
"Tuvok..we have to get to our own time. Obviously this is what..five, six years in the past? That spatial anomaly is probably-" Paris stops when Kim interrupts.  
"Temporal anomaly. But if we tell them anything, it is obviously going to affect the timeline."  
"Indeed. My current suggstion is that we remain silent until I notify you."  
"One ship, Tuvok! We could make sure they're silent, shut them up from Starfleet, make them give a fake report.." Paris leaves the sentence hanging.  
"Lieutenant. Any action we would take to notify them of the future would be violating the strict temporal-"  
"Tuvok. We wouldn't be telling them when they're going to die, or if they'll have children, or anything about their future! We'll only be persuading them to help us!" Paris says, still whispering, but obviously angry.  
"I disagree." Tuvok says.  
"I agree with Tom. Let's just get them to get us back to Voyager. Alright?" Kim asks. Tuvok does not reply, but does approach Captain Picard, but Paris starts first.  
"Captain. What we're about to say is going to be hard to believe, maybe even impossible to believe. But I assure you, we are telling the truth." Picard nods.  
"From what we have gathered, we are currently in our past." Again, Picard nods. "That means, according to the temporal prime directive, I won't be telling you anything about your future. Just that we want to find a way to get back..to our own time." Picard smiles.  
"Don't worry, from another time or not, we'll get you back." He continues smiling reassuringly as he walks toward the door. "Care to follow?"  
"Thank you." Tuvok leads Paris and Kim to the bridge of the Enterprise-D.  
"Report, lieutenant." Picard motions to the Klingon at tactical.  
"We are thoroughly scanning the anomaly from a distance..however, we have discovered that it will collapse in approximately thirty four hours." Paris, hearing this, turns to face Tuvok. Picard looks at the three.  
"We should try to get you back there as fast as we can. Worf, did our transporter logs record these three's transport?"  
"Of course, sir."  
"Open those logs and look through them. Gentlemen, care to help?" Picard motions to Voyager's three.  
"We wouldn't miss it, sir." Kim smiles and he walks beside Worf, reading the panel. 


	4. Attempts

PHANTOMS  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Commander William T. Riker was anxious to hear these "important discoveries" the captain had for them. The turbolift doors opened and he practically ran out.  
"Gentlemen. We have been running thorough scans on the spatial anomaly." Chakotay looks at the captain questioningly. "It was the way you got here.  
It should be the same way back.  
"According to this scan, it should collapse in just over thirty hours."  
"In that case, we have to try to get you back as soon as possible." Chakotay motions to the three from the Enterprise.  
"Indeed. Captain, I believe we should attempt to transport through the anomaly." Data quickly states.  
"Commander, where would you beam to? We have no idea." At this Chakotay goes to the science station.  
"Captain." Chakotay quickly says. "There was a mixed temporal-spatial flux when the three beamed aboard. You three were beamed..."  
"From another Federation ship." LaForge says.  
"We'd have to be working with the Enterprise if we were to actually get you back. To transport the exact same frequency, beam all six to the correct locations."  
"Captain, is it possible to send a message through the anomaly?" Riker asks.  
"Yes, but we would have no idea where it was going. It could be going into any other time."  
"But chances are it would reach the Enterprise." Riker says. Janeway smiles.  
"Ensign." She turns to the ops watch officer. "Prepare to send a reinforced message through the anomaly."  
  
Meanwhile, the Enterprise crew was still busy looking for answers.  
"A temporal-spatial flux." The Voyager crew on the Enterprise were in sickbay, with Captain Picard and Commander Crusher.  
"It was for almost a second, then it dissipated. We still have some kind of flux in us." Kim keeps repeating.  
"Because we're in a different time." Paris jumps.  
"Lieutenant?" Picard blurts.  
"We have a temporal flux in us because we don't belong here."  
"How does that help us, lieutenant?"  
"In no way, unless we beamed through the anomaly, eliminating the flux inside us."  
"How?" At this, a comm beep interrupted.  
"Bridge to Captain Picard. We have an audio message, coming from inside the anomaly. It is stating urgent."  
"Put it through to sickbay." Blurs came through the speakers, then voices.  
"Riker. Captain Picard, this is Commander Riker, if you are hearing this then send a message through on frequency one....one...six."  
"One one six?"  
"It was cut off. But where is Commander Riker?" Crusher notes.  
"On Voyager! That's it! We were beamed here, they were beamed there, because we performed the transport simultaneaously! Captain, you said the Enterprise was in the vicinity  
of the anomaly when they tried to beam off the other ship?" Paris shouts.  
"That is correct."  
"We were in the vicinity as well. It was like a crossover. We both tried to beam back, but since we were already in the anomaly, we went to the other side, like the anomaly was alive and confused!"  
"If that were true, we have to do that again."  
"Captain, that would force both ships into risk." Tuvok notes.  
"Only if your willing, captain." Kim says.  
"I will. But first, we need to check frequencies."  
  
"Still no response, captain." The ops watch officer on Voyager reports. "Wait a minute. I'm getting a hail. It has a Federation signature."  
"Commander, just remember- don't tell him everything." Janeway says. Picard appears on the screen, but still blurred. At once he starts talking.  
"Captain, I believe we have the answer to what we must do."  
"Let's hear it." Janeway says. Picard explains. Riker looks at Picard expectantly.  
"Therefore, we must perform the transport simultaneously." Picard concludes.  
"It will be dangerous. You said the other ship was destroyed inside the anomaly. There is a possibility the same will happen to us."  
"Do not worry, captain. I am optimistic we will succeed. Transport on a frequency of three three point two one. We will do the same. Will, I hope to see you soon."  
"Likewise, captain."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Commander Chakotay. I hope we meet again in the near future." Chakotay smiles.  
"Same here." Chakotay walks up to the panel. "Chakotay to the bridge. We are ready."  
"The Enterprise is awaiting our command."  
"Now." Chakotay starts beaming. Suddenly the ship rocks violently. Again and again. The three from the Enterprise are reversed, back to Voyager.  
"Bridge to Chakotay. The Enterprise is-" the ship rocks violently. "completed. Is Tuvok and the away team here?"  
"No, captain. Our transporters are offline." Chakotay looks at the Enterprise crew with horror. "Tuvok, Paris and Kim..they're all dead."  
"Chakotay! Get up here! We're under heavy attack!" 


	5. Phantoms

PHANTOMS  
Chapter Five  
Phantoms  
  
"Shields to sixty percent!" Sparks fly again from tactical.  
"Captain, the Enterprise is hailing again!"  
"Put them on screen!" Picard looks at the bridge.  
"I do not have Commander Riker, captain. Was this a setup?"  
"No! We're under attack from alien cruisers! There's a possibility we might be thrown into the anomaly." Janeway says.  
"But I have sent your crew.." Janeway looks solemnly at Captain Picard.  
"Let me get these cruisers off our tail, then we'll talk!" Captain Janeway is thrown from her chair as the ship rocks violently.  
"They're charging up a powerful weapon! It's giving off a displacement wave that is throwing off our sensors!"  
"Just hit 'em with everything we've got!" Janeway yells. The sound of torpedoes leaving its bay can be heard over the sound the klaxon, and the chaos of the Voyager crew.  
"We've disabled their more powerful weapons temporarily." Everyone is thrown to the floor again.  
"As for their other weapons..."  
"Keep firing!"  
"Engineering to bridge! Captain, the warp core could lose containment any minute now! It's under too much - "  
"Evacuate engineering when you have to! Janeway out! Chakotay, take the conn!" Janeway rushes to tactical, and starts pounding on the panel.  
"The shields they have are practically inpenetrable!"  
"I've found a potential weakness, captain!" Chakotay yells, and transfers his readings to tactical.  
"Our weapons are burned out. We need two months to repair all this - "  
"Captain! If we throw them into the anomaly - "  
"Of course! Power the tractor beam!"  
"It's burned out! What the - " Chakotay starts.  
"Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! Unknown beings have boarded deck eleven."  
"Engineering." Janeway says. "What's the status of the field emitters?"  
"They're all available, everywhere from deck one to deck ten."  
"Then put them up. I've got partial tractor beam."  
"Then at least try to get them closer to the anomaly!"  
"They're as much in the vicinity as we are. However, captain!" Chakotay yells. "The explosion of this anomaly would destroy their ship!"  
"I think I have an idea! Get the Enterprise on the comm!" Picard appears.  
"Captain, Paris, Kim and Tuvok are technically still alive! We need to beam them out of the anomaly! I am beaming your three crewmen into the anomaly! Your job is to get them out of there once we beam them into it!"  
"Captain, this is dangerous!"  
"Just do it! Voyager out!  
"Chakotay! Get those three into the anomaly!"  
"Aye, captain!" Chakotay runs into the turbolift, and the doors close.  
  
"Commander! Get on the pad! We're getting you back to the Enterprise!"  
"But I thought you had no transporters!"  
"We still have the backup emergency transporters. Nice meeting you. The three dematerialize."  
"Chakotay to Bridge! They're in the anomaly. Let's hope it worked! I'm locking onto the other three." Suddenly Paris, Kim, and Tuvok materialize. "Welcome back."  
  
"The Enterprise crew report all their crew is aboard!"  
"Then arm three photons, and fire at the centre of the anomaly. Conn, maximum warp as soon as they are out of this ship."  
"Aye, captain."  
  
The Enterprise's crew was fully accounted for. Preparing for warp, Picard solemnly watched the anomaly.  
"It was nice meeting you, Captain Janeway." The anomaly was coming to its demise.  
  
Two photons streaked across the space. Voyager was at warp. The anomaly burst into a chorus of flames. The alien ships...eliminated.  
  
"So, we have eliminated all of the temporal instability inside Paris, Kim and Tuvok." The Doctor reports, in the briefing room.  
"You were actually dead, Mr. Paris. But the anomaly maintained your systems. When we transported you back, you were brought back to life. The projection in the anomaly made you ghosts."  
"Ghosts, captain?"  
"Let's say phantoms, Mr. Kim." Kim looks at the captain with a grin.  
"Phantoms."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Concluding Note: I am working on a new project in a show style. I will have one 'episode' every week. I have it planned out and it will start in about September sometime. 


End file.
